


Interrupt my future, you've changed my heart

by PoetryMistress



Series: Interrupt My Life, and Stay [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angry Jace, Coma, Depressed raphael, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder Mystery, Poisoning, Saphael, cute malec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoetryMistress/pseuds/PoetryMistress
Summary: They rescued Simon from Dave. Raphael and Simon got over themselves and got together. That should have been the start of their happily ever after.But life's never that easy.Simon has been poisoned.The gang race to find out who did it. They need a cure for poor Simon. Magnus put him in a magical coma...But who knows how long it will last.Without their nerdy, movie quoting vampire, how well will the group hold on?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaacccccckkkkkkk! Did ya miss me?
> 
> (Please go read Interrupt my sleep, you're in my dreams anyway...in order to follow this story)
> 
> Without futher ado, enjoy this little prologue to get you back into the story.

Click clack. Click clack. The sound echoed the walls. A pair of stilettos made their way across the marble floor.

The hotel was exquisite. Vaulted ceilings, beautiful flooring, and high end furniture, from material imported all across Europe adorned the room. The finest drapes covered floor to ceiling windows. The room itself, penthouse naturally, overlooked the Hudson river.

The opulence of the place went unnoticed by its occupant. Their mind a swirl of plans and schemes.

Reaching a rich red velvet chaise, the stilettos came to rest. Lounging along the chair, they draped themselves at the end. Long manicured fingers picked up a phone and hit speed dial.

“What news do you have on the progress of the poison's spreading in our darling Simon?” a sharp feminine voice inquired. Polite pleasantries and small talk ignored as she got straight to business.

A bland, forgettable voice answered the call. “Well the poison is not spreading at all. The warlock managed to halt its progress. He's put the little vampire in a stasis coma with his magic.”

“Is there good news or are you just here to disappoint me? Do I need to stake you and find a new assistant? There are many vying for your position who would kill to be where you are.” The woman tapped her nails against the chaise cushion. Annoyance filled every line of her body.

“No. No ma'am.  No need for to be so hasty. There is good news. I swear it.”

_Silence_.

The woman rolled  her eyes. “Well I'm waiting. Tell me now before I have to kill you,” she snapped.

“Right. Of course. The good news. None of them have any idea how to reverse it.  They are no closer to saving the little vampire and walking him up.”

The man paused before continuing,whispering like a teen spreading gossip.

“Raphael is barely at the hotel any more. In fact, Lily has been handling most of the clan business. There's been rumblings of replacing Raphael, but it's like he doesn't even care”.

The man tapered off and the woman smirked. She was a genius for this plan.

“That is good news. Things couldn't be going better than if I sat in the hotel orchestrating them directly.”

“Excuse me...uh, ma'am, but isn't this taking too long? Shouldn't we reveal ourselves and strike fast before anyone else does? Then we both get what we want.”

The smirk slid off her face, replaced by a vicious sneer. She sat up abruptly. Heels hit the marble floor with a sharp crack.

“You simple fool!” she snapped. “Have you learned nothing from that bumbling idiot Dave’s attempt?!”

“What does his attack have to do with us?”

Smirk curling her lips once again, she reclined once more. “This is why I'm the one in charge. I can see the bigger picture that your mind's too simple to contemplate. Dave and his foolhardy plan has everything to do with us. You see, his plan used brute force and invoked Raphael’s anger. And there's nothing more dangerous than a furious Raphael Santiago. That's why he failed.”

The woman strolled across the room the the wall of windows. She took in the view of the city. It would soon be hers.

“Now our plan is to crush Raphael with himself.”

“I don't understand”

“Of course you don't you simpleton! Do not interrupt me again!”

Noting the silence on the other end she spoke. “We are not confronting Raphael head on. We are not giving him a target to focus on and attack. Instead, we present him with his lover dying from unknown causes, seemingly incurable. Raphael will continue to sink further into despair, forsaking the clan completely. They will beg me to take over. I will be the head of the New York clan. I will sit on my throne and revel in Raphael’s suffering.”

She ended the call. She couldn't bare to speak with that moron any longer. He dared think he was an equal partner in their little plot... when he was mearly a means to an end. He is barely enough to be considered an assistant. But no matter, he could imagine his roll to be anything, so long as he came through on his end.

In the window's  reflection she saw her manservant arrive with dinner. A tasty looking brunette lay limp in his arms. Devising such intricate plans were draining. Maybe the little mundane would only be an appetizer. She was ravenous.

She turned from the window and returned to her chaise. No need to stand and eat like one of those filthy wolves.

_ Yes. Raphael would suffer in the coming months. And he would hand the clan over to her himself. That would be the cherry on top. She couldn't wait. She would stake him afterwards to prevent revenge. Only then would she give Magnus the antidote to save her little caramel. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon's just laying around. How's the hang handling it? Some malec cuteness thrown in bc who doesn't like malec?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [hey, I've edited this chapter to improve wording and grammar...nothing plot wise has been altered so if you've already read it you don't have to re-read.]  
> Yay! I'm actually posting again a week later. Hope you like it. ( I'm so glad some of you message me and figured out who the big bad is without me saying her name!)

Magnus carried his finished potion across the room to put it in the cabinet. There it would stay safe until its intended buyer came to collect it. 

His eyes glanced over to the partially open door on his right. The action fast becoming a habit.

Simon’s room.

Sighing he sat the potion down with care. The poor fledgling has languished there for almost two months.

Magnus eased his way over to the door, taking caution to go unnoticed. He peered in. Sadness flooded his face at the sight. Still as death, Simon laid beneath the covers. The only life in the room came from the occupant sitting next to the bed; Raphael Santiago.

If you could call it life that is. The once strong and sharp-witted vampire with perfect posture sat slumped across the bed beside the boy. His hand clasped the unresponsive one in a tight grip atop the comforter. 

Magnus could see his friends’ paler than normal complexion all the way across the room. 

“Raphael,” he whispered, “Come to the kitchen and have a drink with me. I have fresh O-neg.”

“I’m not thirsty,” the vampire murmured. He didn’t bother to lift his head.   
  
“Raphael. You need to drink. Keep up your strength. I must insist. Simon will be alright for a few minutes.   
  
Snarling, Raphael sat up and glared at his friend.    
“I said I’M NOT THIRSTY!”   
  
The warlock reeled back at the ferocity of the anger directed at him, as if Raphael had struck him. 

But then he found himself getting angry. He understood Raphael’s pain given Simon’s current predicament. However, he refused to let his friend die from starvation because he was too stupid to drink. He would not have the strength or ability to help the little fledgling if he was dying himself. Raphael kept going on as if the boy died.

Cat eyes glowing, he walked into the room and stopped at Raphael’s chair. He grasped the vampire by the shoulder.

“Raphael Santiago. You will get your ass up. You will follow me into the kitchen. And you WILL drink till I’m satisfied you won’t drop from hunger or go crazy. Now!” he ordered. “Or do I have to make you?”

Flashing his eyes once more, he let magic well into his fingertips, blue energy sparking. 

“Okay Magnus. I’ll come with you to the kitchen. You have 20 minutes before I return to Simon’s room.”

“Deal."

* * *

Jace shoved the covers off with a huff. Sitting up, he swung his feet to the floor. His elbows came to rest on his knees and his hands raked through semi-long blond locks.

He could do with a hair cut. All the chaos and drama going on the past few months, with demon hunting, with Alec and Magnus dating, with Izzy leaving for Idris, and with… Simon took up much of his concentration. He had neither the time nor motivation for hair cuts. 

Shaking his head, he cast away that line of thought. He refused to delve into his emotions right now. A burst of restless energy seized him. 

Yanking on jogging pants and a tank top, he threw open the door and stalked down the hallway to the training room.   
  
He stood in the center of the room and surveyed his options. Daggers. Seraph blades. A bow and arrow—too Alec for him. None of the options felt right. He wanted something more physical.    
  
There. In the corner sat a heavy punching bag.  _ Perfect _ , he thought.   
  
He grabbed athletic tape off a nearby shelf and wrapped his hands and knuckles. Then he got to work.

Left left jab. Right right jab. Spin kick. Knee. Repeat. 

Left left jab. Right right jab. Spin kick. Knee. Repeat.

This went on for 20 minutes. That’s all it took for his mind to wander to the emotions he didn’t want to deal with. So he stripped off his shirt and switched to the seraph blade and a dummy.   
  
_ Twack _ . The sword thudded across the dummy’s chest. 

_ Swoosh _ . The blade whistled through the air as he arched it back.

_ Thump _ . The weapon came down across the head.

On and on he attacked. Swing the blade. Strike the opponent. Feign a blow.   
  
Until..   
  
“Are you done pummeling that practice dummy yet?” Alec quipped. 

He caught sight of his parabatai standing in the doorway.     
The man leaned against the doorframe with his arms folded and one leg crossed in front of the other. The classic Alec pose of fake casualness.

But his face appeared anything but casual. Alec had on his - I’m worried about you and I’m going to make you talk- face.   
  
The blond snorted. He threw his seraph blade down on the table. The clatter echoed throughout the room. Sweat beaded across his forehead and dripped down his shirtless torso.    
  
He snatched his cold water bottle from the edge of the table. Gulping down mouthfuls of water he avoided looking at Alec for a moment.   
  
Alec strolled over to the table next to Jace and perched one him on the table top. His hands loosely clasp in his lap. “I think the dummy’s finished.  The poor thing appears smaller than it did before.”   
  
The blonde rolled his eyes. Dating Magnus sure had sharpened Alec’s wit. He would normally appreciate the change; when it wasn’t directed at him.   
  
“I’m not in the mood Alec. Don’t start with me.” He downed the last of the water before tossing the empty bottle in the trash.   
  
“Too bad, I’m gonna.”   
  
Jace had been increasingly moody the past couple weeks. Alec wasn’t having anymore if it.   
“What’s got you in such a mood? Izzy’s noticed and she’s in Idris”.    
Jace growled and whirled around to face Alec.    
“That’s part of the problem, isn’t it?”   
“I’m not following J. Why is Izzy’s being in Idris an issue?”

“Because it’s been two months man and we’re no closer to waking him up now than we were when it happened!”   
Jace shoved his fingers through his hair. He turned away from Alec and began walking back and forth in front of the table.

Alec tracked his movement with a furrowed brow. What the hell?

“So this is about Simon?”   
  
Jace snorted.  He threw his hands up in the air and stopped his pacing in front of Alec. “No this is because of the horde of shacks demons we killed last week that tore my favorite leather jacket— Of course this is about Simon!”   
  
Alec quirked a brow, saying nothing.   
  
“Ok so it’s a little because the demons too. It was my favorite jacket man.”   
  
Alec shook his head at his brother’s antics. He was all over the place.    
  
Jace slumped onto the spot next to him. He kept quiet. Sometimes Jace would talk if people gave him enough time to work through his emotions. 

“I feel like we’re not giving him our all. Izzy’s not here. You’re running the institute. And were all busy handling the explosion of demon attacks. What if he dies because we don’t find the cure in time to save him?”

Jace continued venting, losing his focus midway and just started naming all things things that annoyed him.   
Alec listened until he heard his phone going off in his pocket.   
  
**_*Mags calling*_ **   
Alec answered and put him on speaker.   
“Hey Magnus. I’m with Jace. How is everything at the loft?”   
  
_ Sigh _   
“It could be better my angel. I had to drag Raphael into the kitchen to drink. And to make him leave that room. All he does is sit there. It’s not  healthy!”   
  
“We were just talking about Simon. We’re gonna redouble our efforts. Something’s gotta work soo-”   
  
“He’s sitting there… doing nothing?!” Jace snarled interrupting Alec. “He’s sat on his worthless undead ass while we done the all work to save Simon? Not anymore.”   
  
Jace grabbed his shirt and left the training room. He breezed past Clary. The blond never glanced back.   
  
Alec sat gaping at the spot Jace had been.   
  
“Since when was Jace team Simon?”   
  
He started when the feminine voice spoke next to him. He looked down and saw Clary.   
  
“Magnus, I’m going to need to call you back.  Jace just stormed out.”   
  
“That’s alright. I heard. I need to get back to Raphael anyway. He needs time away from Simon’s room.   
  
Hanging up the phone he brought his attention to the little red head. When did Clary get here? 

He slanted his eyes down to her. He studied her, taking in the genuine look of confusion on her face. Jace must not have confided in his girlfriend either.   
  
Clary fidgeted. Alec’s silences could be unnerving. “Alec? What was that all about?”   
  
“I have no idea. Jace is taking Simon’s coma surprisingly hard. He hasn’t talked to you, has he?”  
  
“No, he’s seemed so distracted lately. I’ve noticed that he’s either in the library or in here.”  
  
Clary ran her hand across Jace’s discard blades.  
  
“I didn’t think they were close?” she voice hesitatingly.   
  
“Neither did I,” Alec murmured with a frown.  
Jace had worked himself up over the vampire’s condition.  The question why lingered. In true Jace fashion, he had bottled his emotions on the subject.  
It spelled trouble.   
  
Clary bid her goodbye to Alec. She left to do— hell Alec didn’t know what she did unless he sent her on a mission. He sighed. He really should make more of an effort to know his parabati’s girlfriend.   
  
_Vrrr. Vrrr._  
Alec phone started ringing from his pocket. He grabbed it and looked at the screen.  
  
**_*Mags calling*_** flashed across the screen.

He frowned. He and Magnus spoke on the phone not even an hour ago. Alec swiped to answer worried something happened. 

“Mag-”

“Alec you need to come to my loft now.”   
  
“What? Is everything alright?”

“Not quite.  Jace just showed up and he’s screaming at Raphael. He looks furious.”  
  
Alec sighed. His parabatai didn’t find trouble this time. He went and made trouble .   
  
“I’m on my way Magnus."

* * *

Raphael’s back hit the brick wall with an audible thud. He didn’t resist. His stone cold glare absent. His ’ _ glare _ ’ whimpered into a scowl directed at the floor. White-knuckled fists twisted his jacket’s lapels. It didn’t matter. They were already wrinkled.    
  
Strong hands held the vampire against the wall. Jace raised one hand to punch Raphael again. And still Raphael did not resist. He made no effort to dodge.    
  
The loft door swung open with force. A second later Alec burst into the room.    
Magnus’s gaze flew to him, relieved. So far the argument, albeit one sided, hadn’t come to a serious fight. Barely.   
  
Jace lowered his fist at the sight of his parabatai in the room.    
  
“If you don’t cut your shit out, I will throw you head first into a beam of sunlight,” Jace snarled in the vampire’s face. He shoved him into the brick wall again.   
  
Alec strode over to the pair. He pulled Jace back by the shoulder and pushed him back a few feet. Distance created, he stepped between them.   
“Jace, stop. Attacking Raphael isn’t helping.”   
  
Jace threw up his hands and glowered at his brother. “You got any better ideas? You heard Magnus on the phone! He’s just sitting here on his ass. Doing nothing! All the while Simon isn’t getting better. And he just watches it happen.”   
  
Jace made a sweeping gesture at the vampire. Raphael made no effort to move. He stood where Jace shoved him. The vampire bowed his head. His eyes refusing to meet anyones at the shadowhunters accusation.    
  
Alec stared at his parabatai unsure of what to say.   
  
Magnus watched the scene with quiet contemplation. He gestured to his boyfriend to get his attention. “Alexander darling. Let us take Raphael to the living room so I can mend the bruises on his back.”   
  
Alec, staring at his brothers heaving chest, glanced at Magnus confused. Why did he need help to fix such minor injuries? How could he leave Jace alone? His parabatai stood next to the bed struggling to get himself under control.   
  
A zing of magic pinched his left forearm.  Surprised, his eyes flew to his boyfriend’s. His brows furrowed in silent question.    


_ What _ ?

Magnus gestured between Simon and Jace and Alec got the hint. Jace needed time alone with the vampire.

He’s part of why Jace is so worked up.   
Alec nodded and walked toward the door. Raphael had vacated the room. Magnus followed Alec with a hand around his waist. 

Jace stood in the center of the room, fists clenching and unclenching as the couple departed. He rolled his eyes. The vampire has become completely useless. To think, he once stood up to Camille and took control of the clan. He decimated that slime Dave a couple months ago.  Where did THAT vampire go?  
  
The shadowhunter sighed. Alec was right. Hitting Raphael wouldn’t knock any sense into the defeated vampire. It didn’t stop him from wanting to though. He would figure this out alone if he had to.  
  
Jace sat down on the edge of Simon’s bed. He studied the motionless face of the vampire. A face that, not too long ago had been so spirited. He reached out a tentative hand. The cocky shadowhunter gently held Simon’s lifeless hand.  
  
“Hey you nerd. I don’t know if you can hear me but I need to talk to you. We’re trying our best to find what Dave did to you, but it’s hard. He left little clues and even less accomplices. So we’re kinda at a standstill here. But were not giving up! Not at all. I just wanted to make sure you’re fighting this on your end…”  
  
Jace tightened his grip, giving the vampire an extra squeeze. Shifting, he leaned closer to Simon, almost as if whispering a secret. He took a deep breath before speaking again.  
  
“Cause I don’t know how Raphael will handle you not coming back. He’s already a shell of who he use to be.  I don’t know how any of us will handle it. You know Clary will be a mess if you don’t come back. She’ll blame herself for getting you involved in this world. That blame belongs to us. We should have protected you better. So hang in there Simon, because I miss your nerdy self.”  
  
Jace set Simon’s hand back on the bed. He slipped off the bed. The blond took  deep breath. Now wasn’t the time to fall apart; he had a promise to keep. Jace wayland did not go back on his word.

He would not fail. He wasn’t the best shadowhunter for nothing after all.     
  
He didn’t look back as he left the room, wiping his eyes as he went.

* * *

_ Moment ago in the kitchen _

  
Magnus and Alec strolled into the kitchen. They found Raphael sitting on a stool at the island. His elbows on the counter, head resting in his hands.   
  
Letting go of Alec’s’ waist, Magnus came to the vampire’s side. The warlock placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“Come sit on the couch so I can heal you.”

Raphael didn’t move an inch. “Why bother. It’s not life threatening.”

“It could be with your lack of blood. You’ve barely drank anything lately!”   
  
“Raphael,” Alec called, preempting his boyfriend’s well-meaning mother hen behavior.    
  
The vampire looked at the shadowhunter.  Alec took that as a sign to continue.    
  
“Listen. Jace means well but he had no right to-”   
  
“Blondie was right.”   
  
Alec and Magnus exchanged confused glances.   
  
“I’ve been sitting by that bed like a statue watching as my boy- as Simon lays there. He’s not getting better and that’s my fault.”   
  
“Raph no-”   
  
“Yes it is Magnus!” the vampire sat straight up and looked his friend in the eyes. “I gave up. I’ve let everybody else work on finding a cure for Simon because I lost hope that one existed.”   
  
Raphael cut off and all three men turned to see Jace appear in the doorway of Simon’s room.    
  
Jace said nothing. He stalked to the loft door and left. His jaw clenched and his eyes held steely glint.    
  
“I have that shadowhunter to thank,” Raphael said calmly. “He open my eyes to my own failings. Blondie knocked me out of my stupor.”   
  
Raphael stood up and pushed in the stool he’d been sitting on. Smoothing his jacket, he turned to his friend. “Please continue to look after Simon. I have some work to do.”   
  
He left the couple staring after him. They were both confused at what just happened.    
  
Raphael shut the door as he left. Using his vampire speed he quickly caught up to the shadowhunter before he left the building.    
  
“Hey shadowhunter!”   
  
Jace stopped but didn’t turn around.  His shoulders tensed. “You don’t really want to talk to me right now. I still have half a mind to punch you done more.”   
  
“Thank you.”   
  
Jace whirled around to face the vampire at those words. “What did you say?” His voice full of confusion.   
  
“Thank you… Jace. You were right to come at me like that. I was doing nothing for Simon.” Raphael stepped closer to the blond. “But that ends now. I’d like to work together to find a cure… if you’re willing that is. Then you can punch me if I start slacking again.”   
  
Raphael dangled the prospect in front of the shadowhunter.    
  
Jace stared at the vampire, intrigued but wary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are my cats. I had nothing to do with it... Just kidding their mind. I'll try to post another this weekend. What did you think? Leave a comment below... I love reading them!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace makes a new friend. And we hear from an old one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED! Hey guys...no new chapter-sorry. I wasn't satisfied with what I posted so I edited it.
> 
> The plot is still the same, just touched on Grammer! So you don't have to reread, but if you do Did you notice any changes? Better or worse?  
> ____________________________________
> 
> So so so sorry its taking me this long. Writer's block, real life and inspiration that changed major parts of the story delayed this update.  
> Enjoy.

Thunk. 

Thunk.

Thunk.

His head hit the wall again. Thunk.

He groaned, resting his forehead on the painted plaster. 

“Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! Why are they such giant idiots?” he yelled, jerking upright. 

The wall remained motionless, refusing to answer him.

Simon huffed. His converse bouncing off the wall when he kicked it. “Useless wall, you're no help. Raphael wasted the money he spent to paint you.”

Still muttering aloud, Simon got off the polished floor and flopped on the bed. The fluffy comforter cushioned his fall.

Thankfully it was still comfy after all this time. “See, the bed helped him,” he snipped at the wall.

“Great. I'm cracking up. I'm having an imaginary fight with an inanimate object. Worse, I think I'm losing!” 

“Uuugghhh!”

He rolled over and buried his face in the pillow. He needed a temporary reprieve from the scene that surrounded him.

This room looked the same as it did the night he fled  the Hotel Dumort to see Clary. The clothes he tried on earlier with the girls still lay strewn across the room.

Raphael would cringe if he saw all the crumpled clothes. A few DVDs rested by the tv. The rest were inside Raphael’s room, unused and unreachable. He had moved a chunk there for their movie nights. He had five total and, as much as he loved them, he couldn't bare to watch Indiana Jones, The Godfather, or Goldfinger one more time.

“Stupid, weird, magic-coma rules,” he grumbled, the pillow muffling his voice. “Damnit, Magnus.”

His Yoda figurine, sat beside the  alarm clock, no matter how many times he moved it. Stupid, unexplained coma-rules.

He straightened the room several times. Hell, the past two plus months he had nothing but time to clean. Although it didn't do much good. No sooner than he had hung the last suit jacket, everything sprung back. 

Rolling over, he stared at the ceiling. There’s a sight I haven't seen in, oh 3 hours. He sighed. 

Despite the annoying boomerang effect, he kept cleaning. The chore gave him something to do.

Because if he had to hear his friends argue everyday… he- he- he’d do absolutely nothing.

He could hear his friends every time they visited. But no matter what he tried, he couldn't do anything to signal them. They had no clue their words reached him.

He heard Clary every time she tearfully sat beside him. She told him how sorry she was for getting him involved; cried how they should have found him faster.  She whispered how much she missed her best friend. It became her mantra.

If only he could console her.  He wanted to reassure her that none of it was her fault. He clenched his fists, frustrated, because he couldn't. She helped save him. They couldn't have predicted the poisoning.  

He laid there through Alec’s perfunctory progress reports. He spent hours debating over Alec's stiffness when he visited. Did Alec still not like him much? Or did the shadowhunter always his reports like a computer? He thought dating Magnus had loosened Alec's rigid control but maybe not.

He’d sit on the window seat while  Magnus would ramble about Alec, his clients and the idiotic Clave. 

And then Jace. Jace visited him twice. The first time blondie came to see him happened shortly after Magnus put him in the coma. Jace swaggered, custom bravado oozing out. He swore they'd cure him in no time. He told Simon he'd be back to his irritating self soon.

The last time Jace showed up, a few hours ago, felt like a different Jace. The blond had been open and ernest, reassuring him they were going to find a way to save him. 

This Jace made a rare appearance in the short time they were friends. Dave had kidnapped him and he thought all progress lost. 

He desired to reassure his friends. Let them know he was ok...ish. He felt useless stuck in this limbo; especially when it concerned  his vampire.

Day after day after day he listened as Raphael fall apart. The New York clan’s leader, once proud, sometimes scary, badass, reduced to a bed ornament. The first few weeks of his coma, he ached to comfort his boyfriend. By last night, his fingers twitched with desire to strangle Raphael. He couldn't handle the vampire’s moping any longer.

He loved Raphael’s display of devotion. He did. The vampire sitting bedside, like the tragic heroine’s lover, gave his chest warm fuzzies. But he'd rather the vampire give up on him and move on. He wanted the older vamp to get up and live his life, not waste away at his bedside. He couldn't bare it.

Thank Yoda for Jace…Groaning, he slapped his hands across his eyes. Never did he imagine saying or  _ thinking  _ that sentence. He probably wouldn't repeat it ever again, and definitely not where anyone could overhear him and tell Jace.

His mind formed the picture crystal clear. The arrogant blonde would never let him live it down. He'd go around spouting advice. Tell Simon to listen to his Yoda or something equally annoying. He could see Jace with a cocky smirk plastered on his face if Simon fueled  his ego.

He smashed his pillow over his face. What an awful thing if it happened. He sat up and shook his head to get the image out of his head.

In all fairness, Jace did deserve to gloat...a little. Damn it Frey, why did she gave to teach him to be fair? He owed Jace that vindication if he ever woke up. The shadowhunter got through to Raphael. These past two months, no one else ignited a fire under the vampire. A figurative fire. Because a real one would kill Raphael. And that would be bad. Damn it Lewis, stop rambling, he chastised himself.

What had he been thinking about? Oh yeah! Jace earned points for helping Raphael when he himself couldn't. But Jace didn't get a complete gold star. He didn't like the fight between the shadowhunter and the vampire. He would totally go all Hans Solo on that cocky Shadowhunter if he ever threatened or shoved his boyfriend again! 

Boyfriend.

Simon huffed, throwing his pillow against the wall. 

The luck of Simon Lewis working full time here. He snatched himself a hot boyfriend after getting kidnapped and rescued. And the next day, a warlock placed him in a magical coma, cheating death.

He smiled. At least he and Raphael got one make-out session before it all went sour. It might be the last kiss they have--

Okay, enough Lewis. 

He shot off the bed and grabbed the first shirt his hand touched. Grabbing a hanger, he put it on the hanger and hung it back up. The clothes wouldn't stay but he needed something to do. His brain didn't want to think about Jace and Raphael’s drama anymore. 

Cleaning would kill two hours… if he moved slow. Maybe when he finished it'd be time for Magnus’s visit. The warlock always told him a good story once a day.

                              * * * *

Jace strode down the cluttered New York City sidewalk. He buzzed with renewed energy. His and Raphael’s fight pumped adrenaline through his body. Their discussion brought hope that things would change. Now they had an actual chance to find an answer. But first, he needed a distraction. He had to wait on the vampire to handle his business.

Here and there he bumped into a mundane because he didn't activate his glamor. The glamor kept him hidden. Mundanes who didn't possess the sight couldn't see him avoided his cloaked body.

Right now he wanted the physical interaction. The crowd's pushing and pulling grounded him; gave him something other than his thoughts to focus on. Today had clawed at his emotions. Jace didn't do emotions. He felt raw and vulnerable.What he wouldn't give for a demon attack to tackle.

He popped his collar against the night's chill. A mild wind rolled through the air, tousling his hair, causing a lock to fall across his right eye. He raked his hand through his hair, clearing his sight.

No demon would catch him unaware because of a hair malfunction! That was for sure. Alec and Izzy would tease him relentlessly.

He stopped at a dirty glass door. Relief coursed through him. An old, weathered sign hung above:  _ Hunter’s Moon. _ He needed a drink. Fast. Many drinks.

He yanked open the door and headed straight for the bar. He didn't stop to chat up the gorgeous group of fae women or look twice at the suspicious substance the werewolves had. His eyes searched for the bartender and saw a woman at the far end cleaning glasses. Short, dark curls bounced when she moved. She leaned against the bar talking to a werewolf. He must of said something funny because she tossed her head back, laughter ringing out, exposing the claw marks on her neck.

Maia. Great. I don't think I could have found anyone in the shadow world who hates me more.

He plopped on the stool and waited. It didn't take long. He saw the exact second Maia noticed him sitting there. The smile on her face vanished. She sat the glass down heavily on the bar top. Her fist wadded the dish rag and her eyes narrowed into slits. 

Huffing, she traipsed down the bar and stopped before  him. She cocked a hip and crossed her arms. 

“Shadowhunter,” she quipped, displeasure coloring her voice. “ What are  _ you  _ doing here?”

Jace quirked his eyebrow. He made a show,  swiveling on his stool to face the entire room. He looked left; people playing pool. He turned right, glancing at all the patrons drinking at tables. He came back around to face Maia and pointedly stared at the wall of alcohol behind her.

Maia huffed, slapping her hands on the counter.

He flashed her his trademark smirk. Leaning forward he faux whispered, “Last time I checked- 5 seconds ago- this appeared to be a bar. And bars are where people drink. Like those fine people,” he gestured at the people with drinks. “So I think, bartender, I'm here to have a drink.”

He sat back, cocky smile stretched across his face. Jace Wayland wins that round.

Maia rolled her eyes, a growl rumbling in her chest. Snatching a glass, she slapped it down. She grabbed the closest bottle. Liquor sloshed on the bar top when she filled his glass.

Jace openly laughed. “Thanks darling!” he called, raising his glass, as she walked back to the opposite end.

The werewolf snapped her head back.

“I hope you choke Shadowhunter!” she hollered. She gathered the trash, faux smiling and strode through the alleyway door, slamming it shut behind her. 

Jace snorted and slammed back the drink, swallowing with ease.

“And I thought fae women were the over-dramatic ones,” purred a voice, sliding onto the stool to Jace's left. 

Jace chuckled. He eyed the stunning blonde. A green, sequined dress hugged every curve. Makeup artfully painted on her face. 

His hand snatched up the bottle Maia left behind and filled his glass. He took a more normal sip, “Nah. Maia likes to keep things interesting. We have a special relationship. You know, she punched me once.” 

The stranger laughed, green eyes sparkling. “Feisty huh? Is it personal to you or does she just not like shadowhunters?”

“Both!” he smiled. “Though she doesn't mind vampires. So you might have a shot, if you're interested.”

“Mmm. Maybe.”

Jace shook his head, amused. Coming here had helped his mood. He didn't feel as tense as he did this morning about Simon.  He stuck out his right hand. “I'm Jace. I'd buy you a drink but I’d probably wear it at this point.”

Extending her own, she delicately shook his hand. “Yani. And thanks for the offer but I agree. I'll have better luck if I get myself a shot of O-neg.” 

They both laughed. 

The alley door reopened, interrupting any reply from Jace, and the werewolf returned. The woman tracked Maia’s movement; her tongue poking out.

Jace poured himself another drink. He tossed it back while watching Yani gather her courage.

The vampire strutted down the bar, stopping in front of Maia. They talked for a moment before Maia grabbed a bag and poured the vamp a shot of blood.

Maia smiled at Yani and Jace winced. That was her polite, for customers other than Jace Wayland, smile. The vampires shoulder sagged and she returned drink in hand.

Yani slid back into her seat. Sighing, she set her drink down  and rested her chin in her hands.

Jace felt his chest pang. Her strikeout reminded him of another awkward vampire.

“Hey. Don't look so sad. There's other fish in the sea. Or werewolves in the forest in this case.”

Yani’s lips twitched, attempting a smile. “That was terrible.”

“Well I'm better at pickup lines than I am at pep talks.”

“Really?” the vampire sat straight, turning hopeful eyes at Jace. “Can you teach me some tricks?”

“Uhh. I’m not the best person to ask. I've got a lot going on at the moment and I'm sure your friends wouldn't like you taking a shadowhunter’s dating advice.” Jace looked down at his drink. He didn't want to see the disappointment in her eyes.

“Oh. Ok.” She slouched her shoulders and fiddled with her drink. “Sorry. I shouldn't have asked you, you're practically a stranger…”

“That's ok. I didn't mind-”

“It's just that my friend disappeared a couple months ago and he acted as my wingman sometimes. I guess I just miss that.”

Jace nodded. “Sorry to hear. What happened to your friend?”

Yani shrugged. “I don't know exactly. Rumor was he got kidnapped and also rescued. But no one has heard much else. Raphael hasn't been at the Hotel to ask-”

Jace straightened suddenly and looked her in the eye. His hand clenched his glass. “Who is your friend?”

“His name’s Simon Lewis. Do you know him? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are mine-I've been spending more time trying to improve my story writing and editing to catch mistakes... Is it working? Tell me what ya thought.  
> I can't promise when I'll update next but I do plan on this being 20ish or more chapter (how do ya like that?). More characters, more drama, more everything.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael goes home, are things how he left them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I give you a new chapter! Enjoy.

Raphael walked inside the hotel Dumort. It felt good to be home.  A weight of slipped off his shoulders. He had gone too long from checking in with his people. He needed to see faces, other than Magnus and the shadowhunter crew.

The heavy steel door shut with a deceptive soft click. He barely got 20 feet inside when he registered chaos erupting in his home.

“You have no right to be here,” a woman dictated.

_ Lily _ . A cold edge tainted her normal voice.

“In accordance with your rules, set forth by the Clave, _ your Clave, _ you must first notify the clan head, or acting head, prior to one of your  _ visits _ .” 

Disdain filled her voice. Lily detested the angels more than the average vampire, decades living under their strict and bias rules showed her the corruption throughout all levels of shadowhunters.

From his position, Raphael couldn't quite see the standoff. But he could imagine her squaring off against the presumptuous shadowhunters. Never the type to cower, Lily embraced conflict. He hoped, for all their sakes, that the shadowhunters treaded with the utmost care. Lily was dangerous on a normal day, but when offended, she was downright lethal . The vampires didn’t need a war with the Clave if Lily killed their people on vampire soil.   


He edged forward a couple feet, enough to get a view on the drama, but far enough away to avoid detection. Camille had taught him one beneficial lesson: assess a situation and gather intel before you reveal yourself. It could save your life.

Over half a dozen clan members gathered in the atrium alongside Lily. Barbie, Jared and Steve flanked her plus six he didn’t recognize. 

He lowered his head, eyes staring at his leather shoes. What leader failed to recognize his own people? What else had skipped his attention? Camille, with her numerous faults, knew everything concerning the clan.  _ Dios mío _ .    


“The rules are cheap words when mundanes are being drained by the dozens,” sneered a female shadowhunter.    


Raphael’s head snapped up, shocked by her statement. One murdered mundane was enough to piss off shadowhunters, but dozens? The clave must be frothing at the mouth; their fingers itching to stake a night child or behead them.    


Raphael would not allow his people to come to harm. He failed once. It would not happen a second time. He learned from his mistakes. Too much had happened in his own clan and he had no knowledge about any of it. 

Jace was correct in his accusations; he had sat by Simon's bed, wasting away for months. He did nothing but give into his own self pity and guilt. He and Lily needed to have a serious discussion. First the angels had to leave.

“Don’t forget bloodsucker,” sneered a male shadowhunter, “the Clave allows us to drop in unannounced in emergencies or cases of mass casualties.”

The female stalked forward, stopping within three feet of Lily. “Is a vampire really concerned with the law, or do you have something to hide  _ Sweety _ ?” She leaned in close. “Maybe while Santiago's playing nursemaid, you've decided to buck his ways, establish your own rule?”

“Or maybe Raphael Santiago is right here. Telling you shadowhunter filth to scurry back to your institute. If you had one shred of evidence, you'd arrest someone, and not waste the night children's time with conjecture.”

Raphael had emerged from the shadows and stalked into the center of the room, stopping bedside his second. He savored the reactions he received from both groups. 

The two arrogant shadowhunters he heard speaking previously snapped to attention, scowls settling on their faces. Their eyes dilating in mild panic. The third hunter, who had stayed quiet through the whole ordeal, shuffled his feet, and stared at Raphael like a child being scolded.

Lily rolled her eyes, muttered, “Showoff. Always enjoyed a dramatic entrance too much.” Raphael's lip twitched, fighting a smile. He wouldn't break the stoic facade in front of the shadowhunters 

Barbie and Jared openly laughed. The other vamps faces ranged from reverence to contempt to amused.

Raphael enjoyed each and every reaction; he did like to make a scene. Lily knew him well. Simon told him once he got a kick out of startling people. 

His boyfriend will laugh when he tells him this story. Because he will speak with Simon again.  No more defeatist attitude.

“Santiago, I'm surprised to see you. Word is-”

Raphael cut her off. “Enough words. I believe I told you to leave. Unless you would like to find out what vampire hospitality is for unwelcome guests…?”

The hot-tempered shadowhunters glared and huffed. “How dare you-”

“Thank you for letting us say our peace. We'll leave now, please accept our apologies for the disruption.”

Raphael's attention flew to the timid shadowhunter when he cut off his male companion. What a rarity, an angel child with respect. He nodded his head. 

“Jared will show you the door.”

The other shadowhunters tried to balk the decision, but their friend ushered them along. Moments later, he heard the door slam shut. He shook his head; temperamental angel children. Jared returned smiling.

“Bossman, you're back!”

“It's good to see you Mr. Santiago.”

“Thank you Jared, Barbie. Now if you'll all excuse us, I need to confer with Lily.”

The duo nodded and took off, phones already clutched in their hands as they walked away. The rest of the vampires followed suit. Raphael watched them, amazed at this generation's addiction to their phones, even vampires couldn't put them down. 

“Shall we head to your office to talk?” Lily asked, turning in that direction at his nod.

Raphael trailed behind, contemplating his words. He'd like to avoid offending Lily, especially after the shadowhunter visit riled her up. Simon told him once that he had zero tact. Despite their friendship, or maybe because of it, Lily wouldn't hesitate to lay him out on his ass. 

She stood beside his desk, gathering a sheath of papers.

“Now, I have a list of the new members we have. I don't think any of them are involved in the mundane slayings-” 

“Lily, hold up a moment,” Raphael closed the door as he crossed the threshold, “I'm aware I have a lot to catch up on, but let's sit down for a moment. I trust your judgment and that you have led our people well. I'm not here to question your skills.”

Raphael sat at his desk, sinking into the rich leather of his high back chair. He motioned for Lily to sit as well.

“Business can hold for a while longer. We haven't had a face to face in months. Can we just...chat?” Raphael turned an uncertain gaze towards Lily.

“You want to have small talk?” Her lips twitched. “I think your warlock friend slipped you something Santiago.”

He rolled his eyes; sorely tempted to throw a pen at her. “Ha. Ha. Hilarious,” he drawled. “I haven't had much contact with anyone, including Magnus. I sat with Simon for two months. My grief and guilt took over and I didn't do much else besides dwell on my mistakes. The what-ifs plagued my mind. But recently, someone woke me out of my stupor. I need to get my bearings before I launch into serious affairs...”

Lily gauged him. Raphael had changed since she last saw him in person. But if this is what her friend needed…

“So I think Barbie and Jared have been hooking up.” Lily actually used air quotes when she said “hooking up.” 

Raphael threw his head back and laughed. He had missed home.

   *****

A woman lounged in booth farthest from the door. Clad in a gorgeous dress, she stood out from the usual patron on an average Tuesday night. 

Leaning against the booth, she catalogued every werewolf, fae, vampire, and shadowhunter who strolled through the bar’s front door.    


A dozen men and women tried to flirt with her, pick her up for the night, but she shot them down ruthlessly. The pleasure seekers were nothing more than a distraction.    


She had a mission tonight; the first given to her and she planned to execute it with the utmost precision. Success meant gaining in rank and status. She had her sights on the top tier in vampire hierarchy. A woman like her shouldn't be scraping at the bottom.   


_ Beep. Beep _ . She glanced at her phone; she had a text.   


_ “Santiago just showed up at the hotel. We’ll cover your absence and keep him occupied. Take care.” _   


She straighten her spine. Their dear leader emerged from convalescent care at last. It didn't matter. She couldn't slink back to the hotel because he decided his people were worth his attention. 

No. She would exercise caution; make certain no one caught on to her scheme. Her boss needed her to complete the job. She couldn't allow Santiago to interfere, no matter what. There was always the possibility that he would scramble to reclaim his nursemaid job after this outing.

Regardless of his choice, she had to connect with a shadowhunter, one in particular. It's the first step in a well thought out plan. She had to succeed, at any cost, for her sake.

Her eyes flew to the head of the bar. She smiled; her ticket to the big time strolled through the door, blonde hair gleaming, muscles bulging and wearing a deeply troubled face.    


Seducing him wasn’t an option. Rumor had it that the little redheaded shadowhunter had boy wonder wrapped around her finger. But troubled... she could work with troubled. Jace Wayland, prepare to have your world shattered.   


Her eyes tracked his every movement, studying him. He settled at the bar and immediately provoked the bartender. Idiot. Werewolves we’re temperamental on a good day; so close to their base instincts, like the animals they were.   
He spun a 180° on his stool, facing the bar.    


She froze. He couldn’t see her yet; it wasn’t part of her plan! She stayed still as his eyes roamed past her. Blondie swung back to face the angry wolf. Her shoulders released the tension that seized her.    


Using her extra senses, she tuned into their conversation, waiting for her opportunity.   


The shadowhunter leaned into the werewolf’s space. He must have a death wish.   


“Last time I checked- 5 seconds ago- this appeared to be a bar. And bars are where people drink…” She swore to herself when he turned and gestured at the rest of the bar before continuing her eavesdropping. “…So I think, bartender, I’m here to drink.”   


The werewolf growled in reply and she prepared to intercede if the beast launched herself at the shadowhunter. If blondie got himself mauled, he would no longer be of use to her. Then she would have to search for a different way.  Too much had been set in motion; she could not afford to start again.   
  
She relaxed as the werewolf grabbed a glass and poor the blonde a drink. The bartender started walking away when the fool hollered a taunting, “Thanks darling.”   


She shook her head. Maybe she should consider a different way in. His arrogance would deliver him to his death before she could use him.    


Surprisingly the werewolf didn’t knock him off the stool. She yelled back at him, “I hope you choke Shadowhunter!” and stormed outside.   


Perfect. Time for an introduction. She waltzed across the bar, taking the seat beside him.    


“And I thought fae women were the over-dramatic ones.”    


The blonde chuckled. She allowed his eyes to roam down her body. Let him drink his fill of what a real woman looked like; better than that puny girlfriend of his.    


His hand snatched the bottle and filled his glass. “Nah. Maia likes to keep things interesting. We have a special relationship. You know, she punched me once.”    


She laughed. Special relationship? Between a werewolf and a shadowhunter?… He was touched in the head. People out to stay to their own kind. Otherwise they were asking for trouble.  “Feisty huh? Is it personal to you or does she just not like shadowhunters?”   


“Both!” he smiled. What a fool! “Though she doesn’t mind vampires. So you might have a shot, if you’re interested.”   


“Mmm. Maybe.” Not a chance angel boy, she had self respect. But thank you for presenting a opportunity.   


He stuck his hand out. “I’m Jace. I’d buy you a drink but I’d probably wear it at this point.”   


Extending her own, she delicately shook his hand. “Yani. And thanks for the offer but I agree. I’ll have better luck if I get myself a shot of O-neg.”    


They laughed together.    


Thankfully, the alley door reopened, stopping his reply. Having to interact with this shadowhunter world try her patience. Too bad the tall, dark, and  _ quiet _ one was socially awkward and dating Magnus Bane. The warlock outsmarted shadowhunters on their brightest day. He'd catch onto her in a heartbeat.

The werewolf had returned. Time for the next part. She paused, soaking in the glee of a plan coming together.   
She turned her back to Jace, a smirk tugging at her lips and strutted down the bar. She stopped in front of the werewolf.    


“Hey gorgeous. Can I trouble you for a shot of O-neg? Make it strong. I need it to deal with that charmer back there,” letting a twinge of exasperation fill her voice.   


She made sure not to glance or nod in his direction. He thought she wanted to ask out the werewolf. Fool. Jace Wayland had a hero complex bigger than his ego. He couldn’t resist helping those weaker than him.    


Maia smiled in sympathy. “Jace can be downright obnoxious. Want me to take care of him for you?”   


“Nah. I got this. It’s amusing to watch him blow steam. Thank you.”   


The werewolf poured her a shot of blood from a fresh bag. She took the drink, carefully avoiding touching the wolf’s fingers in the process.    


She sagged her shoulders, imitating a woman rebuffed and returned to the shadowhunter. Sliding into her seat, she sighed, and set her drink down. 

Shebrought her hands up and rested her chin in them for good measure. The picture of defeated, she imitated another vampire.   


“Hey. Don’t look so sad. There’s other fish in the sea. Or werewolves in the forest in this case.”   


Yani’s lips twitched. Gotcha!. “That was terrible.”   


“Well I’m better at pickup lines than I am at pep talks.”   


“Really?” she sat up, appearing earnest. 

“Can you teach me some tricks?”   


“Uhh. I’m not the best person to ask. I’ve got a lot going on at the moment and I’m sure your friends wouldn’t like you taking a shadowhunter’s dating advice.”    


Oh no, she wouldn’t lose him now.   


“Oh. Ok.” She slouched her shoulders and fiddled with her drink. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have asked you, you’re practically a stranger…”   


“That’s ok. I didn’t mind-” Shut up and get on board already! I need to add a little motivation…   


“It’s just that my friend disappeared a couple months ago and he acted as my wingman sometimes. I guess I just miss that.”   


He nodded. “Sorry to hear. What happened to your friend?”   


She shrugged, faking casualness. “I don’t know exactly. Rumor was he got kidnapped and also rescued. But no one has heard much else. Raphael hasn’t been at the Hotel to ask-”   


He straightened, going from friendly patron to alert savior in an instant. Caught you.   


He looked her in the eye; she had to bite back a smile. Don’t lose it now. Almost hooked his interest.

He clenched his glass. “Who is your friend?”   


Soft voice, slightly aloof, she coached herself. You're going for sweet and guileless. “His name’s Simon Lewis. Do you know him?”

His eyes widened and pupils dilated. He sucked in a breath, looking like someone punched him in the stomach. 

She fought a smile. Gotcha. A friend told her she had a talent of reading people and this proved it. Blondie had a soft spot for that inept vampire. Not to exploit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it came out well from my head to paper. But Let me know that you think! Comments make my muse work harder...:)


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowhunter drama. The gang gets a little closer to saving Simon, but not without a setback. There's angst, humor, and a tiny bit of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here. To make up for the wait, a long chapter just for you.

Alarms blared, shrill sounds piercing their ears. Red lights pulsed in sync. A signal broadcast to all shadowhunters: Report to the control center immediately. 

The trio returned from the Hotel Dumort straight into a crisis at home. They lurked in the entryway. No one was sure what to do with the activity buzzing around them.

“Nolan, Trina, Rob, front and center. Now,” barked Alec Lightwood. The man had planted himself in the middle of room. He faced the entrance, stiff shouldered and thin lipped.

They tossed their weapons on the nearest table and scrambled to obey. Alec looked furious. They lined up before the man, backs straight and hands clasped behind them.

Trina slid a step closer to Alec, ahead of Nolan and Rob.

“Sir.”

One word and Nolan cringed. His teammate practically purred. Every shadowhunter knew about Alec's involvement with the male high warlock. And yet Trina persisted in throwing herself at the man. Hell gay and taken or not, Nolan couldn't imagine Alec responding to her desperate displays.

“Nolan!” 

He snapped his attention back to their leader. Shit. Alec caught him daydreaming. Not good. The man had become a mentor to him the past year. Lack of focus would not reflect well on his character.

“Yes sir?”

“I said, Check the screens. Keep an eye on what's going on--”

“And what exactly is going on?” Rob shoved forward, face contorted, openly displaying disrespect. “Sir,” he tacked on as an afterthought.

Alec's eyes narrowed; fists tightened almost imperceptibly. 

When Rob interrupted Alec, Nolan watched the had shadowhunter, curious how much a seasoned hunter would reveal. In Alec's case, not much. If he hadn't been watching Alec already after the reprimand, he would have missed it.

“Other than three novice shadowhunters barging into the vampire's home, throwing around accusations without evidence? Without permission from the head of the Institute? Without submitting a mission request?”

Alec's eyes bored into Rob's. The amateur hunter broke contact first, cowed, eyes lowering to the floor. “I don't know Donahue. What else would you like to be going on?”

Alec’s gaze flickered to his and Nolan could read the disappointment swimming in his eyes. 

Shit. Shit. Shit. Why had he taken Trina's word for it? He stupidly believed her when she said they received a mission. Alec expects more from him and he continues to let him down.

“Alexander, sir, we had a lead-”

“It's Alec. You're aware of that Trina. Let this be the last time I remind you.” He turned from Trina and faced the monitors. 

Nolan accepted this as his cue to start on his task. Sliding into a chair, his fingers flew over the keyboard, pulling up maps of the city.

The alarms continued to blare. Alec acted as though they didn't exist. Nolan admired his focus.

Nolan glanced out of the corner of his eye; Trina and Rob remained in the same spots.  They started shuffling their feet. Neither appeared keen on speaking out of turn again.

He peaked up at Alec, only to find him staring at him, arms crossed. With a slight nod, he gestured to the screens. Nolan translated the motion loud and clear. ‘Back to work. Let them stew.’

Alec pointed at a particular file and Nolan punched a few keys, pulling up a recent map:  Mundane Murders. 

Nolan's brows furrowed. Rob told him they were chasing a new problem caused by downworlders. This file dated back two months.  _ What the? _

“As you can see, the Institute is well aware of the mass mundane deaths. Shadowhunters, more experienced than you all, compiled data for months.”

Alec turned and stored over to the young shadowhunters. “By bursting into the Hotel Dumort without a plan or permission, you've completely tipped our hands. You destroyed months of hard work!”

Rob's face reddened at the dressing down, clenched fists signaling his anger rather than embarrassment.

Trina pouted. “I don't understand. How did we tip our hand?” She turned her for eyes on full force. “We were following a lead and rightly questioned the bloodsuckers responsible.”

Nolan rolled his eyes, mouth dropping a little. Trina punctuated her words with a foot stomp, a literal foot stomp. He couldn't believe it. 

“Because no they know we know. The perpetrator might have stood in the very room as you brazenly told them what we discovered.” Jace Wayland strutted into the coms room.

“You three morons just wiped out our element of surprise. They'll be covering their tracks now.” Jace pushed past the scolded novices. He walked up to Alec and they clasped arms.

“Thanks for dropping everything Jace.” 

Jace smirked. “Course. Anything for my favorite parabatai.”

Alec rolled his eyes and ignored Jace's comment. “Gather a team and head to Ward 27. Demon activity is off the charts there.”

“On it.” Jace breezed past a hopeful Rob and Trina.

“You two, gather the dirty weapons and head to the armory. You're on ichor duty for the rest of the week.”

Trina gasped at the order but Rob caught her arm and drug her with him, glaring at Alec as he walked.

Alec paid him no mind.

“Umm. Alec, sir… Should I go too? I was part of the hotel raid…” Nolan trailed off, unsure how to finish.

Alec shook his head. “No. Absolutely not. You'll still be punished but the less time you spend with those two the better.”

Alec sat down next to him and sighed. “You have the makings of a great shadowhunter Nolan, but you let others coax you into things you know better than to do.” Alec sighed. “You've got to learn to assert yourself.”

He got up and clapped Nolan on the shoulder. “For now, search for all demon activity.”

Nolan lost himself in Alec's words for a moment. It took a few seconds to process the order. “Alec, wait. What wards do I search?”

Alec face him a toothy, Jace-like grin. “All of them. Til your shift ends in 5 hours.”

He walked away and Nolan groaned. Alec laughed. The alarms cut off and he caught Nolan's loud displeasure.

*********

**Institute Library**

“Clary.”

The redhead, preoccupied with the books in front of her, mumbled a distracted,  _ ‘hmm?’ _

“Clary!”

She snapped her head toward the voice. Her boyfriend filled the doorway, decked out in his hunting gear. Leather, tight in all the right places. Muscles bulging. Eyes, sharp and intense. 

She shook her head to focus. Jace was saying something.

“...and Alec wants me to gather a team to check out some demon activity. You in?”

Her eyes bounced from the stack of books to Jace. She chewed her bottom lip, torn. The research could provide a clue you a cure for Simon. But her and Jace haven't spent much time together lately.

She padded over to him, reaching for his hand and taking it in hers. “I think I'm gonna sit this mission out. Unless you really need me?”

Jace's brows crept up, eyes growing big.

“You see, I've been researching poisons she afflictions that affect vampires. I think I'm onto something here Jace.” She Stumbled her way through an explanation. 

The unreadable Jace mask slid across his face and she struggled to understand his thoughts 

“Hey, cool. No problem. That's important to.” Jace kissed her hand before letting go. “I'll go see if I can scrounge up a couple decent hunters to go with me. Catch you later.”

He turned and strode down the hall before she could respond. Typical.

Tucking the Figure-Jace-Out file in the back of her mind, she returned to her spot at the table and grabbed a book from the pile. She had to find something. A lead, a clue, a reference even--Something! 

There had to be a similar case out there. After all, vampires had existed for centuries. There just had to be. She couldn't bare the alternative.

What was the Frey and Lewis best friendship with the Lewis?

So she read.

_    “The obvious methods for dispatching a vampire are such: sunlight, seraph blade, any angel forged weapon…” _

_ ***** _

Magnus lounged by the window in his plush arm chair. He used his finger to direct his magic, swirling his martini around. He tipped the glass up. The cool liquid flooded his mouth. He savored the sweet taste. It paled, however, in comparison to dear Alexander's lips. A small pout formed. 

Hecouldn't do much about it at the moment; his lovely shadowhunter had to return to the Institute. Sometimes dating the boss sucked.

Not long, in his opinion, after Jace and Raphael hightailed it out of the loft, the Institute called Alec. Some life or death crisis required his boyfriend's utmost attention. With a quick peck and an apology, Alec ran out the door.

So Magnus found himself all alone. Chairman Meow even refused to keep him company. The little traitor slept, curled on Alec's side of the bed. 

Sighing Magnus tilted his head, basking in the view of Brooklyn. Tonight marked yet another night with Alexander interrupted. He refused to call them date nights anymore. They so rarely had a date without some interruption, complication, or shenanigan. 

He would  portal them to Paris or Dubai and  _ accidentally _ leave their phones behind. Magnus smiled. He had a genius, albeit a little devious, plan forming in his head. One night with Alexander all to himself. The thought had him springing from his chair.

He plopped his cocktail on the table. No time like the present to stealthily pack a couple bags for them. The warlock made it halfway to his room when he had to odd, thrashing noises coming from the other room.

_ Simon! _

Magnus sprinted to the boy's room. The vampire flopped on the bed like a man possessed. Magnus rushed over and flung his hands out over the boy, magic cascading from them. Simon arched off the bed. Despite the movement, no sound passed his lips. 

Magnus pushed more magic out of his fingers. He concentrated on stabilizing the seizing vamp, simultaneously probing for the cause.

Sweat trickled down his face and dripped into his eyes. Magnus blinked the stinging moisture away. He couldn't pause his magic to wipe his face. Simon might not survive an interruption.

Several minutes later, as Magnus’s strength and energy began to wain, Simon's body settled. 

Magnus slumped into the nearest chair, drained. Simon would be ok for now. He needed to check the spell and see why the vampire seized in the first place. 

He set an alarm to alert him if something happened to the vampire again. But right now, he had to rest and recharge.

Leaning against the walls for support, he made his way back to the living room. Snatching his phone, he shot a quick text to Alec. 

_ ‘Babe, Simon had complications. Come back when you can. Urgent.’ _

He clutched his phone and stumbled to his bed.

*****

Alec sat on the edged of his bed. He massaged his temples. He knew running the Institute would be challenging, but these young recruits were going to drive him crazy. 

He fished his phone from his pocket. He'd give Magnus. Talking to Magnus always made things better, especially when he had had to cut their day together short. 

**1 Missed Message from Mags**

Alec smiled and quickly opened the text. 

_ ‘Babe, Simon had complications. Come back when you can. Urgent.’ _

Frowning, he smashed the speed dial button.  _ Ring. Ring. Ring. _ Alec's stomach churned with each second Magnus didn't pick up.  _ Ri- _

“Alexander,” Yawn. “You got my message.”

“Yes. Just now. What happened? Is Simon ok? Why do you sound half asleep?” Alec rapid fired questions at his boyfriend.

Magnus groaned and let out another yawn. “Simon had some kind of seizure. I think the poisons growing stronger, fighting my magic. I had to strengthen the spells. He'll be alright now, but we need to find that cure soon.”

Alec released the breath he was holding. Good. No dead Simon. But he caught what Magnus didn't say.

“Magnus, you didn't say why you sound so tired.”

Silence.

Alec stood up and paced.“Mags.”

“Ok, ok. So I might have overexerted myself, a little. I just needed a rest. I'm as good as new.”

Alec's gripped tightened around the phone. “I'm coming back over.” He headed for the door, ready to run to Magnus's loft.

“Darling. No. You take care of things there.Really, I'll be fine with a bit more rest. Really.”

Alec stopped with one hand clutched around the door frame. “Promise me you'll take care of yourself. And call me if you need anything.”

“I promise love. Goodbye.”

Alec slumped back on his bed. He let the phone slip from his hand. It landed need to him on the bed. 

He decided to take a thirty minute break, until someone needed him. Most of the shadowhunters were gone on a mission anyway.

*****

Alec had closed his eyes for sixty seconds when someone started pounding on his door.

“Alec, are you in there.”Clary’s soft voice drifted through the door.

He heaved a sigh and sat up. No rest for the boss.

“Yeah. Come on in Clary.”

The red-head bounced into the room. A large tome clutched in her arms.

“I think I found something. But it's not a complete something. It makes reference to a book that's not here, but I can go to it and--”

“Stop. You're rambling. What are you talking about?”

“Simon!”

Alec froze, how did she know already? Did Magnus text her too?

“What about Simon?”

Clary held open the book. “This book has a paragraph about blood poisons. But it doesn't go into detail. It references another book.”

Alec's brows crinkled, she was almost as hard to follow as the vampire in question.

“So, why are you here. Shouldn't you go find that other book.”

Clary snapped the book shut and frowned.

“That's the problem. The book isn't here. It's in Idris. I need permission from the Institute head to go there.”

He nodded in understating. He knew what to do. “Pack your bags. You'll go to Idris first thing in the morning. Take as long as you need.”

Clary squealed in delight. She stepped forward to hug Alec before thinking better of it. “”Thank you thank you thank you Alec.”

She abruptly turned and flounced out of the room. 

*****

“Nolan,” Alec called from the training room floor. He had two staffs clutched in his hands.

“Come spar a bit.”

“But you wanted me to check the scans f-”

“That can wait. Let's work on your technique.”

Nolan quickly saved his research, closing out his login. It wouldn't look good if he lost his work because someone else used his login screen. Nolan stood and headed over to Alec. Before he stepped foot on the floor of the training room, Alec has tossed one of the staffs. 

Nolan threw up his right hand, catching it without hesitation. He twirled it in a flourish, already in a defensive stance.

Alec wasted no time in striking, seeking the rookies weak spots.

The staffs met with heavy clangs as they traded blow after blow. Alec knocked the kid off his feet several times. 

After nearly an hour, Alec called the session to a stop.

“You did good,” he praised, helping Nolan to his feet. “You have good reflexes and instincts. But your too much on the defensive. You need to add more offense.”

Nolan nodded, soaking his mentor's words up.

“Okay. Go shower and get back to work with fresh eyes.”

Nolan scampered off, energy burning through him.

*****

Clary threw her bag on the bed. She snatched a couple stacks of shirts out of her dresser. Reaching for her makeup bag in top, her hand bumped a photograph of her and Simon.

She grabbed the picture and sat on the corner of the bed. A fond smile on her face. She remembered the day it was taken. The summer they turned sixteen, Luke took them hiking. Simon did not approve of the extreme physical activity.

_ “This has got to be illegal. Cruel and unusual punishment!” He hollered at Luke. Simon lagged quite a distance behind the detective. _

_ Luke just laughed, not even pausing or looking behind him. “Less complaining, more walking Simon.” _

_ Clary slowed down and let Simon catch up to her. “Come on Lewis, don't flake on me now. We'll tackle this hill together.” _

_ Arms linked, they climbed the steep hill; taking a drink break here and there. After nearly an hour, and Luke telling them that 5 five snails had passed them, they made it to the top. _

_ Simon plopped down on a patch of grass. His arms flung out from his head.  Clary laid down beside him. _

_ “We did it Simon.” _

_ Simon groaned, eyes closed. “This is where my life ends. We have climbed this devil of a hill. can Now I will die upon it.” _

_ Clary patted his arm in sympathy.  _

_ Luke's eyes twinkled mischievously. “That's too bad Simon. Joycelyn is making chicken cacciatore tonight. Guess I'll tell her to set one less place for supper.” _

_ Simon bolted upright. “Whew. It's a miracle. I am recovered. When do we leave?” _

_ Clary and Luke laughed at Simon's antics. _

Clary gingerly placed the photo on top of her clothes. “This is for you Simon. The answers are in Idris. I'm certain of it.”

She zipped her bag shut and placed on the floor next to her bed. Crawling under the covers, she turned of the light and went to sleep.

*****

Nolan zoomed in on section after section on the map. It didn't make sense. In each Ward a handful of mundanes had been drained and discarded. The victims spanned all ages, multiple ethnicities and genders. He couldn't find a pattern amongst the victims. Even the locations were random.

No den, no vampire, killed for blood in this manner. The deaths were too scattered, too messy. The former vampire clan leader, Camille, hadn't been this brutal or decimating.

_ Click. _ Ward 18, a group of fifteen dead outside a nightclub.

_ Click.  _ Ward 4, twelve dead in the parking lot of a movie theater.

_ Click. Click. Click.  _ Over and over, the same scenario. Public space, multiple mundanes dead and drained.

Damn. What was he missing?

He raked his hands through his hair,  tugging at the ends. Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes and released a breath to a ten count. 

Focus Nolan. Focus. Think outside that box. You gotta show some of that potential Alec says is in you.

What he needed was more information than the shadowhunter's reports carried. Where could he get that? He scratched his head. He couldn't run off and interview random mundanes about the incidents. 

His eyes flew open and he lurched for the keyboard. He couldn't do that…but the mundane police could! 

In a few short keystrokes, he hacked into the NYPD’s system. He threw his fist up in victory.

He ran a search of all the murders. Reports from the first responders and the detectives assigned to the case filled his screen.

He clicked on the file for Ward 8. Once it opened, he scanned the document. 

_ “Twelve victims found dead at the scene. All bodies later discovered to be drained of blood. Victims did not show signs of sexual assault. Toxicology reports ruled out drugs in their systems…Indications are that the killings were committed by a group. An individual could not control a large group without assistance of drugs.” _

A group? Worth noting, Nolan mused. There had to be more, he could feel it.

He hunched over the desk and scrolled further down the report.

_ “Friends of the victims confirmed that three other people were a part of the group: Alana Mitchell, Jordan Graves and Dominique Davis. They have not been seen since the murders…” _

Excitement strummed through him. He had a hunch. Clicking open a new file, he found the report on Ward 18. 

‘ _ Fifteen found dead _ \-- he knew that already! Scanning further he saw it.

_ “Derek Evans, Marshall Mugnai and Todd Reaves had been part of the bachelor party that night at the club. Witnesses place them with the victims outside the club. They have not been seen since.” _

Jiggling his legs, he nearly bounced or of his chair. Quickly he scanned the police reports for each set of murders. The same line kept popping up in each case. A large group would go out together, most were drained of blood and left for dead at the scene. But in each group, two to four people vanished without a trace.

He didn't know why the vampires too a few people, but he did know Alec has to become aware of this information. ASAP.

Nolan glanced at the clock. [ _ 2 a.m. _ ] Well, maybe not this very second. He'd tell Alec in the morning. They couldn't do anything with the information this late anyway.

*****

After he sent Nolan back to work, Alec practiced with the seraph blades. He started wrapping up his exercises when the front door banged open.

Jace returned from the mission and came strutting in the Institute. His seraph blade covered in ichor, as was his vest. Smears of demon blood ran from Jace's fingers to his face. Alec followed his brother's progress from his vantage point on the training room floor. 

“The blood really brings out the colors of your eyes.”

Jace snapped his head up at Alec, spotting him lounging against a pillar.

“Why thank you love. I'm so glad you noticed, how's my hair?”

“Shut up.” Alec rolled his eyes at his parabatai’s smirking face. The asshole.

Jace laughed, “Aww, come on darling, Don't you love me anymore?” 

Alec turned away and walked away from Jace, hiding a smile. “Nope. In fact I'm thinking of trading you in for a younger parabatai.”

“What?!”

Alec grinned from ear to ear. “Yup. You're getting slow in your old age.”

Jace gaped at his brother. “Old age? I'll show you age you punk!”Jace took a running leap and jumped on Alec's back.

The duo laughed down the hall, making a spectacle of themselves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tender moment between our lovers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm NOT dead. But I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I hit a major snag on how I wanted to move things forward, so I decided to give you this little interlude till I figure it out.

Simon

Today had passed rather dully so far. Quiet, and uneventful. Simon sat in his favorite spot in the room, the bay window next to his bed. The view outside the window was one of the few things that did change in this pseudo-reality he found himself in.

Sometimes the clouds covered the sky. Sometimes it was nighttime, stars shining bright and a moon overhead.

Most surprising, was the sun. He could sit in the window, basking in the warm light and it never hurt him. It sure beat staring at his four walls all day.   
  
It remained as one of his few pleasant surprises this world held. 

He'd have to mention that to Magnus if he ever woke. Like, “hey man. Next time you put someone in one of your magic comas, could you make sure they had something to do? Because only being able to listen to your friends and watch the same the films on repeat kinda sucked. Big time”. 

It would be a long time before he'd want to watch The Godfather again!   
Simon snorted to himself. Magnus would put him in another coma out of spite for suggesting his magic had any flaws. He'd learned one thing since his mundane life ended. Warlocks were a tempermental bunch. More mood swings than a group of teenagers. 

Like him. He forgot sometimes that he was still a teenager himself. For the rest of his days, well, nights. So, having nothing to do besides clean and listen to his friend's drama– and NOT offer commentary!– had started to drive him batty. 

Tehe. He slapped his knees, laughing.Batty—vampire. Good to know he still had his cleverness. He'd have to share that with Raphael one day. Guaranteed to earn him an eye roll and maybe a tiny smile from the humor challenged vampire. 

The smile fell from his face. Thinking of the man brought to mind how absence. Only a day passed since Raphael left but after two months of constant companionship, the truancy was glaring to Simon. 

Not to mention, he didn't have anyone else's presence to distract him. No Jace. No Clary. Hell, he had barely even heard from Magnus today. The warlock must be busy making his potions or spells. Alec's lack of visitation drew the least surprise. Even if the shadowhunter didn't have an institute to run, visiting a comatose vampire wouldn't be high on his list of priorities. 

Still, the quiet stung. It foreshadowed a sad future. Little by little, everyone's visits would dwindle. They'd have their own lives to enjoy. After a while he'd just be a burden, an obligation. 

On the plus side, no guests meant no drama. Though he missed the drama. Painful to hear at times, but at least it livened up his world. Now he had to sit and wait and ho-hope— 

His chest heaved, gasping. His hands shot to his throat. He couldn't breathe. His fingers scratched at his chest, but it did nothing to ease the searing pain.

A white hot fire poker shoved down his throat would hurt less. He didn't even need to breathe. He was a vampire damnit! These problems were supposed to get left behind in his old mundane life. 

What the hell? 

Ow. Ow. Ow. His right hand shot to his head, cradling it. He squeezed his eyes shut. It didn't help. He couldn't block the pounding assault. 

An involuntary groan poured past his lips. 

A series of coughing fits shook his body. He stretched his hand out to the wall for support but missed. He crumpled to the floor, landing on hands and knees. His nails scrapped into the hardwood before tightening into fists. 

What— 

He couldn't think. His body ached, it even throbbed. The pain encompassed his entire body. 

“Ma...Mag...Magnus!” He tried to yell but it only a croak emerged. Even if the warlock stood next to his bed-bound body, from this alternative world, he wouldn't have heard him. Simon knew his weakened voice wouldn't carry to the outer world, but he tried anyway. 

“Magnus...please…” 

His arms gave out, unable to support him a second longer. Laying on his side, his body went into convulsions. Blood dribbled from his lips. 

His mind went blank and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He blacked out.   
                      ********** 

He awoke on the bed. His eyes fluttered open. The cooling sensation of Magnus's magic washing over him.

The pain fled him in waves. He could breathe again. He wondered if breathing was a side effect from the poison or the seizure. Or were they both connected? 

A deep ache fell over him. He closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful, sleep. Visions of a sarcastic, sneaky, suave vampire filled his dreams.

††††††

Raphael rubbed the bridge of his nose. Today marked day three of no sleep. 

Andno Simon. 

At least he knocked back a couple pints a day. It would keep Magnus off his back. He didn't need that old worry wart showing up at the hotel and making a scene. Because he would make a scene big enough to be the talk of the downworld for the next century. 

The subtle smile that had crept on his face, receded. The past few days had taken more from him than he anticipated. 

Returning to the hotel, resuming the mantle of leader, had proved harder than he anticipated. The day to day issues of clan life were more tedious than he remembered. 

He had fallen out of touch with his own people. That fact he couldn't deny. He didn't know all of the members of his own clan anymore, much less if he could trust them. 

That little shadowhunter visit unsettled him. Not that he quivered in the presence of a nephilim, no. 

He had heard from Alec, by way of Magnus, that the visit had been unsanctioned. The newbie hunters were punished. 

But their little visit told him something. Bad things were occuring in his clan, dangerous things that affected every vampire in the city. He couldn't understand how Lily hadn't picked up on it. Her mental sharpness was part of the reason she stood second to him. And why he had chosen her to lead in his place. 

How did she miss a situation of this magnitude brewing? Few vampires possessed the intelligence coupled with the ruthlessness to abandon the Clave rules governing contact with mundanes. 

Wonderful. Another problem for him to add to his growing mountain. He had thought life, leadership, would be easy without Camille. Every part of his world kept throwing problem after problem at him.   

Raphael massaged his temples. New York seemed on the brink of a storm. He didn't like it. Too much happening all at once made him suspicious.

Simon's kidnapping and subsequent poisoning, mass mundanes drained, baby shadowhunters running amok...   
Something else was at work here. He couldn't put his finger in it. 

Raphael tossed his pen on his desk. He couldn't focus right now. He needed to rest, regroup. But not in this chair. While practical for sitting, it had no recline feature. 

Groaning, he got up and dragged his feet down the hall to his room. He shut the door behind him and stumbled the twenty feet to his bed. At the bedside, he shrugged of his suit jacket. His face rushed to meet the pillow. Simon's pillow. It no longer held his scent, but Raphael clutched it tight, imagining the boy in his arms instead. Within seconds, sleep overtook him.   
                  
Twenty minutes into his sleep, Raphael began to toss and turn. The sheets tangling around his legs. Beads of sweat rolled down his faced. They were gone seconds after they formed, absorbing into the cotton pillowcase. 

The vampire groaned, deep and guttural. “Simon.” 

Flipping on his back, he grasped the sheets between his fists. 

“Simon no. Hide. Dave… Dave is coming. You have to hide mi cariño. I can't lose you.” 

Raphael gasped, struggling to catch his breath. His body stilled as the dream changed.   
  
_Raphael had fell to his knees beside the chair Simon had been tied to. He reached forward to free him, but Simon disappeared before he could make contact._

_“No,” he whimpered. A tear rolled down his face. He shut his eyes, trying to block out the sight of his failure._

_A moment later, a firm hand touched his chin, pulling his face upward._

_“Hey Raphael”._

_His eyes flew open. He found himself looking into rich coffee brown eyes. A sight he'd been deprived of for months._

_The thought hadn't fully formed in his mind before he surged to his feet and pulled Simon into his arms._

_“Cariño.”_

_Strong arms wrapped around his back, tightening the embrace. With reluctance, Raphael lifted his head and stepped back. Noticing for the first time, they stood in Simon's room at the hotel._

_“Either I'm dreaming or I'm dead, but I'm glad I finally get to see you again Raphael.” Simon smiled at him._   
_But before he could say anything, Simon smacked him upside the back of his head._

_“Ouch, you little idiot. What was that for?” Raphael pouted, rubbing the back of his head._

_Simon had crossed his arms and glared at him. “This had BETTER be a dream Raphael Santiago, because if you've gone and got yourself killed so help me G—, G—. Dang it! So help me Yoda, I will find a way to kill you again.”_

_Raphael laughed, shoulders shaking._

_“This isn't funny!”_

_“I have missed you cariño. I don't know how this is happening, but I assure you, I am very much alive.”_

_Raphael lead his boyfriend to the bed._   
_“Sit.”_

_Simon glared, but sat anyway. He still felt exhausted from earlier._

_“Simon, why would you think I'm dead to be here? You'd have to be dead too…” Raphael trailed off at the sullen look on the other vampires face. His breath caught._

_“Si?”_

_“I thought I could be dead because of earlier. But you're not, so I'm not, so it's totally fine.”_

_Raphael didn't let his boyfriend's ramblings distract him. “What happened earlier?”_

_“I, I don't really know. I remember feeling pain. I could breathe. My vision blurred. I have never felt so bad in my life. Even when… Dave tortured me. But then I sensed Magnus's magic and the pain went away and I fell asleep.”_

_A million thoughts flew through_

_Raphael's head. ‘He couldn't breathe? In pain? Magnus?... Magnus knew and didn't tell him?’_

_Pushing the thoughts aside, he pulled Simon into his arms, relishing in holding him once more. Despite the lack of a cure, he had Simon and could talk to him. He wouldn't waste it._

_“Simon. I don't know how we're able to be here or how long it will last. But let's make the most of it.”_

_Simon smiled. “Agreed.”_   
  
Raphael slept. A tender smile on his face. The man staring from the doorway frowned. What did Santiago have to be so happy about? 

The man turned and left the room, strolling down the hall to Raphael's office. A smirk creeping on his face.

Enjoy your happiness Santiago, you won't have it for much longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, do you hate me? This is the same seizure as last chapter, I just wanted to show it from Simon's pov.


	7. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **AUTHORS NOTE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will delete this authors note when I post the next chapter.

This is not a chapter, just a little message from your wayward author. I haven't abandoned this story! I'm planning on finishing it.

It's been a long while, I know. I've been struggling with writers block and lack of time to write. 

But I'm working on it. I've been writing outlines and little blurbs in the last few weeks. So i'm getting there. 

Sorry for making everyone wait so long.

Thank you for your patience and all you amazing reviews. They mean a lot.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are mine...I have no beta. 
> 
> Well what did you think? Let any comments/reviews below. They encourage my muse.


End file.
